


A New Friend

by Replica_of_Divinity



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Thundercracker is a mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replica_of_Divinity/pseuds/Replica_of_Divinity
Summary: Thundercracker has a problem.... a very cute fluffy problem





	A New Friend

Thundercracker’s very forceful smile should have been the first clue.

Bee supposed the general larger mass of dog toys should have been the second.

“Are you mad?” he asked, genuinely nervous.

“I’m not mad Thundercracker I’m just wondering if you’re ever going to stop.” Bee replied, in exasperated fondness.

They’d collected a total of 10 dogs so far. Well, 11. Bee was fairly certain humans had a term for this, for the life of him he couldn’t remember what it was. Thankfully Thundercracker, who had a lack of things to do these days, was very attentive and good to his small flock. And yes he did call them that. So Bee wasn’t necessarily worried about the dogs, he was more worried about their small home. Dogs liked making messes, and even though they were tiny compared to Cybertronians, that only meant messes were harder to get to and take care of. Because of course if you’re going to be sick the most obvious thing to do is crawl under the thin crack of the bottom of the couch.

…

Maybe Bee was also concerned for his own sanity.

But looking at TC and seeing how happy his little…flock….made him, Bee couldn’t find it in him to really be upset. Besides, he did like dogs too.

“Alright, who’s our newest edition.” He sighed and made a safety scan of the seat before sitting.

Thundercracker brightened, and scooped up this tiny looking thing, even smaller than buster. It had stubby little legs and it’s butt….

_Oh my god its butt is shaped like a heart and its super fluffy._

Bee can’t help the snort of amusement looking at the odd little creature. Thundercracker gives him a pointed look that says ‘don’t laugh at my babies, they’re all beautiful’. Bee raises his hands in surrender.

“Her name is Frankie, she’s a….corgi I believe. They’re very friendly, outgoing dogs, and she seemed to fit that bill. I thought she’d get along well with the others. And she is! She’s a very good girl!”

Bee tried not to laugh again at the Proud Mother tone TC took on while presenting this information. He must not have hidden it well because his mate deflated slightly. Bee reached over and patted Thundercracker on the shoulder.

“She’s beautiful, and very cute, and I’m glad you brought her home.” He said earnestly.

Thundercracker smiled softly at that, “Well, thank you for putting up with me. And them.”

Thundercracker set Frankie back down and she immediately resumed romping about with the others, her size seemingly an unknown variable to her. Bee felt that familiar somehow.

“OH!”

Thundercracker blinked and looked at Bee quizzically.

“Crazy dog lady!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bee slept on the couch that night.

It was worth it.


End file.
